1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch device, more particularly to a latch device for coupling a carrier, such as a carrycot or a safety car seat, to a stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller with a detachable carrier comprises a stroller frame, and a carrier, such as a carrycot or a safety car seat, coupled detachably to the stroller frame. The carrier is generally coupled to the stroller frame through a pair of latch devices. When detaching the carrier from the stroller frame, a user has to unlock the latch devices simultaneously, and lift the carrier up while maintaining the latch devices to be unlocked so as to separate the carrier from the stroller frame. However, when the user's two hands are unlocking respectively the latch devices, it is difficult for the user to lift the carrier up at the same time, not to mention the situation that the user is using one hand to hold an infant.